War of the Heads
by anahitathebooklover
Summary: After Draco turns Hermione’s hair pink, Hermione wants revenge, BIG TIME, and soon, a prank war is started, with loads of pranks and very interesting consequences. Rated for safety.


AN- I wrote this for a change and a break from my other story

**AN- I wrote this for a change and a break from my other story. I know it's weird, but please review and tell me how it is!**

Summary- After Draco turns Hermione's hair pink, Hermione wants revenge, BIG TIME, and soon, a prank war is started, with loads of pranks and very interesting consequences.

Hermione Granger screamed. And it wasn't just any scream. It was a blood curdling, ear piercing scream. The scream came from the Head Girl's room, and a certain platinum blonde Head Boy could be seen poking his head into Hermione's room, and then hurriedly withdrawing it when he saw her coming.

Her hair, to be precise, was a mess, which wasn't quite unusual, but what _was_ unusual was that her earlier brown hair had become a shade of bright pink. What was _more_ unusual was that Hermione Granger, Gryffindor bookworm extraordinaire had absolutely _no _idea about which spell her arch nemesis had used on her.

"MALFOY! _What _did you do?" Hermione screamed.

Malfoy winced. _One more time she talks to me, my ears are going to fall off. _"What's wrong, Granger?" he asked innocently.

"Don't you dare pretend, Malfoy! You know perfectly well what happened. What did you put in my shampoo?"

"Why, Granger? Is there a problem?" he said, still feigning innocence and looking up at her hair with a confused look on his face as though he was trying to figure out what had happened, all the time trying to stifle his laughter.

"Tell me the counter-charm to this, Malfoy or I'm going to Professor Dumbledore."

"There isn't any." Malfoy replied coolly, picking up an apple from the table and biting into it. _Her apple_.

"Ferret, get your paws off my apple and TELL ME WHICH CHARM YOU USED!"

"_Capelli Dentellare_."

Hermione's jaw dropped. The ferret was right. That charm could not be countered and would wear off automatically. **After twenty-four hours.** Hermione groaned. _I can't go to class this way! Especially potions! _Her thoughts trailed off as she imagined the look on the Slytherins' faces. _But I can't miss class either!"_

Draco, meanwhile, had conjured up a tub of popcorn and was watching Hermione intently, completely enjoying himself. He let out a chuckle as he caught some of her murmuring. Hermione snapped out of her thoughts, and suddenly seemed to remember the root cause of her trouble.

Draco took another bite of _her_ apple and looked up to find her looking at him murderously. She walked up to him and emptied his popcorn over his head.

He looked shocked for a second, quickly regained his composure, smirked at her and said in a sing song voice, "See you in Potions!"

Hermione gave him a death glare. He quickly turned to leave.

"Malfoy?"

"Yeah?"

"This is war."

Malfoy just smirked and exited the room.

Hermione fumed. _So he doesn't think I can make his life miserable? Good. He won't be prepared for what's coming. In fact, he's not going to know what hit him._

But, even with all her "evil" schemes, Hermione still had a dilemma- her hair. She sighed and tried to keep her mind off it by thinking of how _Malfoy_ would look after she'd finished with him. She walked out of the common room and towards hell, in other words, Potions. On the way she gave three first years detention for staring at her hair.

Potions was, if that was possible, even worse for the Head Girl. If she felt angry at the Slytherins for sniggering at her and making faces, it was nothing compared to what she felt for Snape. He kept passing snide comments about her hair, and even took ten points off Gryffindor for Hermione's "appearance, which was not acceptable." _The nerve of that man!_

The day dragged on and Hermione heaved a sigh of relief when classes were over after a particularly disastrous Divination period when Trelawney saw Hermione's reflection in her crystal ball and fainted. She ran up to the common room after dinner and curled up on her favorite armchair with a book, but after a few minutes of "reading", she shut it and sighed. She _had _to think of a way to get back at Malfoy. Speaking of Malfoy, he had just walked into the room. She glared at him, and he smirked back. _Does he ever do anything but smirk? I wish I could slap it off his face, like in third year… _For a minute, she was lost in the happy memory. She shook her head and directed her thoughts at revenge.

"Planning something, Granger?" Malfoy asked in an irritating voice.

_How did he find out? _She gave him a 'sweet' smile and said "Of course not, Malfoy! Wherever did you get that idea? she pretended to be shocked, as though he had insulted her.

"Well, just in case it strikes your bushy, pink head to get….. I don't know, _revenge_, I can do much worse than pink hair, you know?" Draco said pleasantly.

Hermione's anger rose again. "Are you _threatening _me, Malfoy?"

"Nah, its just friendly advice, not that we're friends or anything."

"I-you-"

"I'm sure you have something very interesting to say, Granger, but I'm tired and I'm going to bed." Draco said, walking up to his room.

If Hermione's hair was a few shades darker, it would have resembled her mood.

**An- Sorry it was so short, the next chapter will be longer!! Liked it? Hated it? Either way, tell me how it was in a review!! Should I continue this story? PS- **_Capelli Dentellare _**means "Pink Hair" in Italian.**


End file.
